leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Beartic (Pokémon)
|} Beartic (Japanese: ツンベアー Tunbear) is an introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 37. Biology Beartic is an ursine, quadruped Pokémon capable of standing on its hind legs. It has bluish white fur with a shaggy tuft at its rear. Three spikes of ice hang from its lower jaw, forming a beard. Its face consists of a long snout, beady black eyes, and rounded ears. Its large forepaws have black claws and paw pads. Beartic is capable of freezing its own breath, and will create pathways across water using this technique. It inhabits northern areas where it catches prey in the cold waters. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Georgia's Beartic Beartic debuted in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!, under the ownership of Georgia. It was first used in Georgia's against . It easily managed to defeat , as well as . It was later challenged to a rematch, where it tied against Excadrill. Other Multiple Beartic appeared in The Beartic Mountain Feud!, where they played a major role. A Beartic appeared in Guarding the Guardian of the Mountain!, under the ownership of Brycen. It reappeared in Caution: Icy Battle Conditions!, as Brycen's third and final Pokémon in his Gym battle with . Beartic reappeared again in a flashback in Certain Up, Unova League!. A wild Beartic appeared in The Mystery of the Missing Cubchoo!. It was briefly mistaken as 's , which they thought had evolved. However, this was proven wrong when Chris couldn't recall it into a Poké Ball. A Beartic appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot! as a test specimen of Colress. It was used to fight and . It was eventually released from Colress's control when stole his computer's data. A Beartic appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, under the ownership of . It was used in a battle against Iris, where it took on and won when Dragonite was disqualified. Another Beartic appeared during a flashback explaining the history of the Pokémon Sumo Tournament on Harvest Island. Minor appearances A group of Beartic appeared in the prologue of Black—Victini and Reshiram. They lived on the frozen tundra where the village that Glacine, Luis, Donuke, and other People of the Vale lived in was located. They were seen lingering on an ice shelf when a giant glacier collided with the ice, agitating them. A Beartic appeared in a flashback in Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!, where it was one of the Pokémon a wild tried to recruit in an effort to reclaim its den. A Beartic appeared as a silhouette in Crisis from the Underground Up!. A Beartic appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Beartic appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Beartic appeared in a fantasy or a flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Brycen's Beartic appeared in The Uprising. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A used a Beartic to battle and inside the Cold Storage in Fight in a Cold Climate. A Trainer's Beartic appeared in Drawing Bridges. In School of Hard Knocks, Brycen's Beartic was used in the Gym Battle against Black to conclude his training. It was defeated by Black's Costa. A Beartic appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Beartic appears as the Burst form of Loren. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations ) }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Crag Area}} |area=Nixtorm}} |area=Tyrian Maze (B1-B11), Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Silent Tundra (B1-B26), Dreamy Island (1F-25F), Moonlit Forest (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 548}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (All Areas), Distortion Land: Outermost Snowfield (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Generation V-VI Generation VII Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Icicle Crash|Ice|Physical|85|90|10||'}} By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Avalanche|Ice|Physical|60|100|10|‡|'}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15|*|'}} |Night Slash|Dark|Physical|70|100|15}} |Play Rough|Fairy|Physical|90|90|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- is involved. Then he becomes very concerned. }} |- when its Attack is 73 or higher |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=614 |name2=Beartic |type1-2=Ice }} Sprites Trivia Origin Beartic is based on a . Name origin Beartic is a combination of bear, or possibly beard, and . Notably, arctic itself derives from ἄρκτος arktos, Ancient Greek for bear. Tunbear may be a combination of , 氷柱 tsurara (icicle), and bear. In other languages and bear |fr=Polagriffe|frmeaning=From and |es=Beartic|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Siberio|demeaning=From and |it=Beartic|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=툰베어 Tunbear|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=凍原熊 / 冻原熊 Dòngyuánxióng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Tundra bear" |ru=Бертик Bertik|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Georgia's Beartic External links |} de:Siberio es:Beartic fr:Polagriffe it:Beartic ja:ツンベアー zh:冻原熊